


Test of Leadership

by Finn_The_Epic_Leafman



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Came from Tumblr, Comraderie, From my Finn blog, Gen, Ronin- Mentioned, Test to become a leafman, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_The_Epic_Leafman/pseuds/Finn_The_Epic_Leafman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was a drabble I did on Tumblr under the prompt "The first time your muse tried to cook a meal for others."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test of Leadership

What a fine mess he had gotten the recruits he was in charge of into. Finn sighed, poking at the fire he had going with a stick. He was put in charge of a group of novices when he was just a novice himself, it had been a request from his father, Ronin was in charge of a different group. They were then sent out on a mission, if they made it back alive, they would become full leafmen. The ginger haired recruit looked around the camp, at the battered and bruised faces of the others. He then cleared his throat and spoke as the leader of the team.  


“Okay, those that are not badly injured need to find some food, i’ll be in charge of cooking tonight. Please keep an eye out for possible threats and also…” His eyes settled upon a seriously injured recruit, one that was a friend he had made during his time in the academy, ” …we need some wintergreen or poppy seeds, anything to relieve pain”  


And with that, he send the others off and stayed in camp to tend to the injured. It didn't take too long for the foraging group to come back, toting another injured person with them. The leader of the group explained that they encountered a squirrel while in the woods and it had caught hold of one of their men and thrown him, breaking a few bones.  


On the good side, though, the men had come across a mulberry bush and each one that wasn't carrying anything at the time, carried one, the leader carried two. One of the men had pointed out a wintergreen plant and was in charge of hauling back a couple of leaves which would be broken down and made into an digestible, but bitter, paste.  


Finn had cooked for himself before, but never for a group of people. He instructed a few men to go look for some seeds to eat with the berries while he got to work cooking them. The men quickly returned with a few pennycress seeds which Finn added to the mixture and then he divided the portions equally among the recruits.  


Once again, he sat back and looked at the faces of the others around him. He felt a bond with these recruits, something that had formed from the time spent together, he felt he could trust the people that he went through such an ordeal with, and he told himself that he will make sure that the ones that were injured would make it out of this situation stronger than they were before.  


Finn assigned each person their position in the camp sentry queue and bid everyone a goodnight, saying that he’ll take first sentry duty. He smothered the fire and sat there, waiting and watching for sounds of a threat. Plenty of time passed before Finn woke the next person up, and then he went to sleep.  


Little did he know that all but a few of the comrades he made that day would perish in the ongoing war between the Leafmen and the Boggans.


End file.
